Saving Christmas
''Saving Christmas ''is an upcoming 2017 American 3D computer-animated adventure buddy comedy TV film produced by Disney Television Animation. It is directed by Leo Matsuda and co-directed by Paul Rudish, written by Kyle A. Carrozza. The movie will be premiered on Disney Channel in the United States and Canada on December 17, 2017 at 9:00pm. Storyline When Santa Claus got an injury on his leg from an accident, Jane (Laura Marano) and her clumsy friend Ted (Miles Bakshi) must deliver toys to all over the world and save Christmas, including New York City where Sadie lives 287 building. Cast * Laura Marano as Jane Claus, Santa and Mrs. Claus's adopted daughter. ** Mia Talerico as Young Jane * Miles Bakshi as Ted the Elf, Jane's clumsy friend. * Mike Myers as Santa Claus * Glenn Close as Mrs. Claus * Caleel Harris as Jerry the Penguin * Frank Welker as Donny the Reindeer * Sloane Murray as Sadie Nicolas * Kate McKinnon as Maranda Nicolas * Tony Hale as Davis Nicolas * Dee Bradley Baker as Andy the Dog, Sadie's pet. * Austin Williams as the Cat * Eric Allan Kramer as Police Officer #1 * Micah Stephen Williams as Police Officer #2 * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Elf #1 * Eddie Deezen as Elf #2 * Rob Paulsen as Elf #3 * Kevin Michael Richardson as Elf #4 * Tom Kenny as Elf #5 * Keith Ferguson as Elf #6 * Jake Short as Elf #7 * Josh Gad as Elf #8 * James Adomian as John the Elf, a grouchy elf. * Bill Fagerbakke as Mr. Narwhal * T.J. Miller as a Polar Bear * Kristen Schaal as Grey the Sealion * Corey Burton as Toby the Snowshoe Hare * Kyle Massey as himself * Craig McCracken as Elves * Paul Ridish as Elves Soundtrack # Light Up The Lights: Performed by Ross Lynch feat. Becky G & China Anna McClain # Santa Baby: Performed by Taylor Swift # 'Tis The Season: Performed by The Elves # Holly Jolly Christmas: Performed by Group 1 Crew # The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late): Performed by The Chipmunks # Light of Christmas: Performed by Owl City feat. TobyMac # No Christmas Without You: Performed by Group 1 Crew # Medley: Saving Christmas: By David Lawrence Music & Lyric Video * Light Up The Lights: By Ross Lynch feat. Becky G & China Anna McClain Trivia * The TV film will have a imagery and animation from Sony Pictures Imageworks. Credits Opening Credits * Disney Channel Original Movies * "Saving Christmas" * Starring: Laura Marano, Miles Bakshi, Mike Myers, Glenn Close, Frank Welker, Caleen Harris, Sloane Murray, Kate McKinnon, Tony Hale, '''with '''James Adiomian '''and '''Kristan Schaal Closing Credits * The End * Directed by: Leo Matsuda * Co-Directed by: Paul Rudish * Produced by: Brian A. Miller * Screenplay by: Brian McCann, Peter Baynham * Story by: Jim Reardon * Written by: Kyle A. Carrozza * Executive Producer: Peter Baynham * Co-Producer: Chris Juen * Music Composed by: David Lawrence * Edited by: Andy Keir * Production Designer: Amber Lee Mardin * Visual Effects Supervisor: Peter G. Travers * Supervisor Animator: Andrew Gordon * Art Director: Bryan Arnett * Art Directors: Larry Hube, C. Miles Thonpson, Fred Seibert * Character Designer: Craig McCracken * Head of Story: Lauren Faust * Cinematography: Mark Irwin * Lighting Supervisor: Jesse Hollander * Digital Producer: Mandy Kisthard-Tankenson * Sound Designer: Randy Thom * Casting by: Peter Sohn, CSA Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Disney Category:Feature film Category:2017 films Category:Christmas Movies Category:Disney Television Animation Category:3D animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Craig McCracken Category:Holidays Category:Children's films Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Fantasy Category:Non-Fanon Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks